So predictable
by DarkFirestarter
Summary: Things between Hermione and Ron had always been perfect until lately. When he suddenly breaks up with her and then calls her predictable in front of their friends. She's going to prove him wrong. Terrence/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place after the war and four years after Hogwarts. Fred, Tonks, and Remus are still alive.

Hermione Granger took a slow sip of her butterbeer trying to keep from commenting. There she was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron surrounded by her friends, all Quidditch junkies. Tonight was a night for celebration. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had been signed to the Chudley Cannon's as the teams newest Keeper and Seeker. Amongst the Golden trio was Ron's siblings Ginny, Fred and George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood.

It was bad enough she had to be in the same room with Ron, seeing what had progressed only hours before the party. After dating for nearly four years, Ron had decided to break up with her stating he was going to be a famous Quidditch player and didn't want her to be jealous of all his female fans. But she knew the truth, he didn't want her to catch him cheating on her with one of his many female fans. Glancing around the table she saw Ginny pull Harry close to her for a drunken kiss which he had happily wasn't even sure if they knew about Ron and her breaking up.

"Oi check out the ladies at nine o-clock." Lee said grinning as the guys all turned their attention to the group of women who had just entered the tavern.

"Ouch Gin, I wasn't looking." Harry said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ginny smirked, "I know that I was just making sure." she told him sweetly and she turned and narrowed her brown eyes at her brother. "Ronald!"

Ron turned his head and shot Ginny a confused look. "What? I can look all I want."

"Technically Ron, usually when one's beautiful girlfriend in present, the guy doesn't turn into a complete idiot and gawk at other females." Fred stated as he shot a glance at Hermione who seemed to be off in her own world at that moment.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Ron said as he held his hand up quickly to block the spray of firewhiskey spouting from Harry's mouth at him. "Jeez thanks mate."

"Wha..."

"We broke up a couple of hours ago. He can do whatever he wants." Hermione's small voice spoke up.

Ginny glanced at her best friend in shock. She hadn't heard of this. Setting her glass down she stood up. "Excuse us for a second." She said as she came behind Hermione's char and grabbed her arm so she had to get up and dragged her off to the ladies room.

********

"Ron what did you do?" George asked his younger brother. "What in Merlin's name did you do to piss off Hermione that badly for her to break up a four year relationship with you?"

Ron shrugged. "She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her. I have my Quidditch career to think about right now. Too hard to juggle a relationship and that right?"

"Ron, I didn't break up with Ginny when I got signed." Harry stated matter of fact. He couldn't believe his best friend did this. Hermione was perfect for Ron and he ruined it all for a silly game. "You have to talk to her."

"Harry's right Ron. If you don't try and fix this now, Hermione will never forgive ya." Oliver said as he glanced where the girls had disappeared to. "You've liked the lass for too long to through something that good away."

"You're more then welcomed to her Wood." Ron said, "Honestly I won't get mad about it. Better to have one of my good mates get her then some Slytherin."

Fred and George exchanged a look. This wasn't Ron talking at all and they knew it. This was the fame-crazed Ron. The one who loved the attention given to him. The brother that almost lost Hermione as a friend their sixth year because of Lavender Brown. "You can't be serious Ron, she's the best there and you know it." Fred told him.

Ron shrugged as his eyes wandered the the petite blonde two tables away. "If she's the best why don't you go for her?"

********

The brown door opened and the brunette was pushed inside followed by the ginger haired female. With her hands on her hips Ginny backed Hermione against the wall. "All right spill."

Hermione sighed as she pushed a strand of her brown hair behind one ear. "He said he didn't want me to get jealous over all of his female fans he was going to get."

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "His fans? He just got signed. He has no fans yet." She let out a frustrated growl. "He just wants to be single to enjoy his fans sounds more like it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I figured that too, but I suppose it's better now then to find out he's been cheating on me with a fan or two right."

"You're not giving up on my brother are you?"

Leaning her head back as it hit the wall she sighed, "I don't know. I'm not sure what to do anymore. Before this whole Quidditch thing even came into effect, we were barely around each other. With my working and him practicing with Harry, I'm actually quite surprised you saw harry with the amount of time he and Ron spent on their brooms."

"Who do you think was up on the broom practicing with them." Ginny said laughing as her face went serious. "Do you really think it's over?"

"Yea, strangely enough I do. I don't like the idea and you're mum will probably find a way to twist it around and put all the blame on me."

"Yea but..." Ginny started to say but was interrupted as the door to the bathroom was opened and some older ladies came in. "We'll finish this later." she said as they both walked out.

*******

"Second string?! How the bloody hell did you get second string?" Adrian Pucey asked Terrence Higgs as they walked down Diagon Alley.

Terrence shrugged, "Not sure how that happened. Damn it still pisses me off." He said brushing his fingers through his short light brown hair.

Both having been in Slytherin, best friends, and had been on the Quidditch team. Both standing at a little over six foot. Adrian had a way with women falling for his charm, where Terrence was a bit on the quieter side. Both with brown hair, Adrian's slightly darker then Terrence's and both had brown eyes. Some used to mistake them as brothers when they were younger, twins even. "Just got an owl saying I was placed on second string." Adrian said as he kicked a rock with his shoe.

"Doesn't make sense, you're one of the best mate. You probably would have still been Seeker in school if Malfoy's dad didn't bribe Flint with getting the entire team new brooms for making him Seeker instead of you." Adrian slowed his step as he saw the Leaky Cauldron. "C`mon I'll even be a nice bloke and buy the first round."

Terrence laughed. "That's only because you only have enough for the first round."

Surprisingly for a Tuesday night the place was semi-crowded. Making their way through the crowd over to the bar. Adrian glanced around and the bartender walked towards them. "I wonder what sort of party is going on."

"Didn't you hear?" Tom asked. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley made the pro Qudditch team. The two of them are here with their friends celebrating. And once news got out others came to wish the two of them best of luck and to celebrate as well."

"What team did they make?" Terrence asked curiously dreading the answer.

"They'll be the new Seeker and Keeper of the Chudley Cannons." Tom said as he placed two beers in front of the guys and went to start a tab.

Brown eyes cast a look around the crowd until his eyes spotted the two war heroes. "Potter and Weasley."

"Easy Ter, don't want to start a fight right now. I'm not drunk enough yet." Adrian said only half jokingly. He didn't blame his best mate for being pissed. He worked his arse off to get a spot on a pro Quidditch team, and then he got bumped to second string all because of Harry Potter.

*******

"Hermione you need to be having something a little stronger then that tonight." Fred said as he casually put his arm around the brunettes shoulder.

"I have no desire to get drunk tonight Fred, someone has to make sure all of you make it home okay."

"Come now love, we're all grown men." A small cough cut off Oliver. "And woman, we're more then capable to hold our drinks."

Hermione laughed as she removed Fred's arm from her shoulder. "Are you really? Because the last time you got together I had to floo Remus to help me get the lot of you home."

"It won't work you guys." Ron said taking a drink from his cup. "Hermione is never one to let her hair down, let alone get drunk. Completely predictable she is."

Harry sucked in a breath as he did a quick glance at Hermione. Her eyes were fierce as she kept her hands clenched down to her side, as if she was afraid if she moved she would strike. "Ron.." He hissed knowing the damage was already done.

"Probably wouldn't even walk up to a total stranger for a snog. You're probably bore them first with S.P.U.D."

"S.P.E.W." Ginny said under her breath waiting to see what Hermione would do.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?" Hermione asked him keeping herself from grabbing her wand and sending multiple hexes at him. She glanced around the tavern. "We'll see about that."

********

"That bird looks familiar." Terrence said taking a drink of his beer as he saw a young women with curly brown hair by the Gryffindor's.

Adrian smirked, "She would. That's Hermione Granger. She's been with Weasley since Hogwarts. Malfoy called her the brains of the bunch. Defiantly has the looks as well."

"Not bad, too bad she's a Gryffindor. She looks awfully pissed off about something at the moment. She could tell how he body went rigid and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. He watched her she glanced quickly around the bar. His eyes met hers for a brief second as she moved away from the group.

"She's coming this way." Adrian said not sure what to think of the situation. He knew of her temper, heard all about Malfoy's nose. Malfoy was telling everyone it was a stray bludger, he had managed to bribe Crabbe and Goyle with sweets for the truth. "Hello kitten."

"Hi." Hermione said as she stopped in front of the two. Before chickening out or even thinking of glancing back at her friends, knowing full well she would back out. She picked the guy of the lighter hair, stepped forward and brushed her lips against his.

Terrence stood there shocked as the brown-haired goddess kissed him. Sure she was two years younger them him and a Gryffindor to boot, but she knew how to kiss. Getting over the instant shock he used her free hand to pull her closer and return the kiss.

Adrian grabbed the beer from his friends hand afraid he would drop it and not wishing to have Tom add a broken glass to their tab. He watched in amusement as Terrence kissed Hermione back. His eyes drifted to the group four tables away from the bar. All eyes on them and all in shock. He turned his back and waved to Tom for another beer, he was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny got over the shock rather quickly then the guys did. "Well she proved it." She taking smiling as she took a seat crossing one leg over the other as she smoothed out her skirt. Taking a glance at the boys she noticed one thing. Fred, George, and Lee seemed to be a bit more angry by this then Ron was. Harry and Oliver was in a small state of shock. "Okay what gives."

"Do you know who that is Gin?" George said his eyes narrowing as he watched Hermione snog the bloke at the bar.

"Nope, just some random guy. Don't go blaming Hermione, this is all Ron's fault to begin with."

"How is this my fault?" Ron asked with a small squeak as the tips of his ears turned bright red. "I didn't tell her to throw herself at the first guy she saw."

"Ron you practically challenged her to do so. You would have reacted the same if she had chosen one of these four." She said.

"Not when he finds out who she's snogging." Lee grumbled.

"Who is he?" Harry asked curiously as he turned and saw the three guys stances.

Standing straight, arms crossed at the chest, and looked as if they were going to pull Hermione away from the guy and beat the daylights out of him. "Those two would be Adrian Pucey and Terrence Higgs. Both from our year, played Quidditch and from Slytherin." Fred said.

"Slytherin?!" Ron asked as he spun around from facing Ginny to looking at his ex-girlfriend. "Is she crazy?" He moved to storm over there when Harry grabbed his arm. "Harry let me go."

"Ron if you go over there now, you'll never get your chance to ever get Hermione back. You said it yourself. You broke up with her." His green eyes stared intensely at his friend.

"But not with... or..." Ron stammered. "I wouldn't have minded if she had snogged any of you."

***********

Adrian nodded to Tom as he grabbed his second drink. Taking a long sip he set his and his friends glass down before turning his attention back to the snogging couple. He cleared his throat watching with a small smile as Terrence and Hermione broke the kiss. He watched the reactions from her friends. Seeing how the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan seemed to want to hurt them at that moment and saw the famous Potter boy holding back his by the reaction on Hermione's face he knew what was coming. "Now come on kitten, don't be like that. Not allowed to have any regrets tonight."

Hermione's face flushed. She couldn't believe what she had done. All to prove Ron wrong she went and kissed a guy against his will. Well she thinks it was against his will until she felt him kiss her back. "I uh..."

"Don't even think about apologizing." Terrence told her with a small smile on his face. "To tell the truth that was probably one of the best snogs I've had in a long time." He noticed her blush brightened. She wasn't that bad looking, even for a Gryffindor. That and he had defiantly not lied about that kiss.

"So tell us was this a game of Dare or just a way to piss off your boyfriend there?" Adrian asked curiously as he handed Terrence back his glass as he grabbed his once again.

Hermione shook her head, "No not a dare and not to piss off Ron. We aren't dating anymore so it shouldn't matter to him who I kiss." She hadn't dare to sneak a look over at her friends. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she was just proving a point. "I'm sorry to bring you into this."

"What did I say about apologizing." Terrence said looking into her brown eyes, "Won't have it. And since we've already kissed I suppose I should tell you my name. I'm Terrence Higgs and this is Adrian Pucey."

"I'm..."

"Hermione Granger." Adrian said with a small chuckled. "We know exactly who you are love. Don't think there's a person in the Wizarding World who doesn't know you. And before you ask we were both in Slytherin, two years ahead of you."

"Oh... I guess I am predictable." she said a frown placing upon her face.

"Is that what's this all about. You being predictable?" Terrence asked. He sent a glance over to her friends. It seemed as if they were debating about something. "Well how about doing something even more unpredictable, and going on a date with me?"

"A date with you?" Hermione asked confusion clear in her voice. "I'm not..."

"Relax kitten, it's just a date. Terrence will even be a perfect gentlemen. Pick you up at your place, bring you flowers, and take you to dinner or something sweet." Adrian spoke up for his friend. "You could question our motives all you want, we'll even show you our arms if you don't believe us."

"No it's not that." Hermione said only half way lying. Yes she was curious on if either of them had served the Dark Lord. Even with him gone the marks still bore on the skin of those who had followed him. "Ron and I we had just broken up today so I'm not sure I want to jump right into dating right away."

"Then how about two people going to dinner as friends to get to know each other a little bit better?" Terrence suggested. He defiantly wasn't about to back down from this. She held his interest at the moment, which was rare. "I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione laughed and smiled. "All right, as friends."

"Great so are you free Friday night?" Terrence asked. He figured to give her a couple of days, even though he was a bit worried during that time she would back out, but it's just as friends.

"Um.. Friday is good."

"Great he'll be there around seven and dress casual nice" Adrian said with a grin. "Now kitten you may want to get back to your friends before they come save you from us."

"I am perfectly capable of handling two former Slytherins myself." She replied as she turned to walk back to her friends.

**************

Ginny couldn't help but smile as Hermione made her way back over to them. She watched the Slytherins as they watched her walk back. "Welcome back."

"Shut up." Hermione said as she took the empty seat next to Ginny ignoring the guys.

"All right there Hermione?" Harry asked concerned looking at her flushed face.

"What?" Hermioned asked glancing up. "Oh yes I'm fine Harry." She looked over at Ron who seemed extremely pissed. "I don't see why your mad Ronald, you broke up with me remember."

"That doesn't mean you go around like a little whore and snog whomever you wish." He said angrily. His eyes widened as he thought over what he had just said. "Hermione I..."

"A whore?" Hermione asked him angrily as she stood up. "Just because I kissed some other guy does not make me a whore Ronald Bilius Weasley." She moved around the table and faced him. "Why don't you go make out with that blonde you were eyeing earlier."

"Well.. maybe I should."

Fred and George groaned as they hit their foreheads and shook their head. When will their little brother learn. "How about another round of drinks?" Lee suggested hoping it would distract them from what was coming.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll head back home so I don't get accused of whoring around any more." Hermione said grabbing her cloak from the back of the chair. She pulled out a couple of galleons and handed them to Harry. "Congratulations Harry, put this towards the tab." she slipped her cloak on as she made her way around the table giving everyone but Ron a hug goodbye and saving Ginny for last. "Would you come over on Friday around five and help me get ready?"

"Get ready?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, but what for?"

"I have a date." Hermione said as she sent one last glare towards Ron and walked out of the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione paced in her living room of her small apartment. How on Earth did this happen? Oh right, Ron shoved his foot in his mouth again and she fell for it wanting to prove him wrong. Now she had a date with a guy she didn't even know. A guy who probably thought terrible things of her since she walked up and snogged him in front of all her friends and his best friend. "I should cancel."

"Oh no you don't!" A voice from her fire place said as Ginny flooed through wiping the soot off her clothes. "You are not cancelling on your date."

"Ginny this was a mistake. Can't I just lie and make up something to tell the guys about the date?"

"First off you're a terrible liar, even Ron would know and secondly are you worried about him being a former Slytherin? Cause once you're out of Hogwarts I don't think houses apply any more."

"No unless your Draco Malfoy." Hermione scuffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the hall way to the bedroom. "Malfoy is a git, nothing will change that. Now let's find you something amazing."

Hermione sat at the foot on her bed and watched as her best female friend opened her closet doors. "I don't have anything."

"Nonsense you have to have something. Where are the two of your going anyways?" Ginny asked as she would glanced at one item and push it aside doing so to the rest.

"Dinner but as friends. I told him I wasn't ready for a date seeing how Ronald and I had just broke up hours before."

Ginny nodded as she was getting close to the end of Hermione's closet. "I knew you had something!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny grinned as she pulled out a short black slinky dress. "This is perfect."

Hermione's face went as red as her friends hair. "No, no way am I wearing that."

"Then why is it in your closet?"

"A graduation present from Lavender and Parvati. I never wore it."

Ginny spied the price at on the dress still. "That's obvious and it's perfect." she said tearing off the tag despite Hermione's protests. "Now you can't return it. And now shoes."

"Ginny…"

"Come on Hermione. Do you want to prove my stupid brother right that you can't do anything spontaneous? Who cares if the bloke was in Slytherin. Now what time is he coming for you?"

"At seven." Hermione groaned and fell back on her bed. "I still don't see why I can't fake being sick. I could take one of the twins puking pastels or something."

"At seven! Hermione that gives us two hours. You should have had my come much sooner." Ginny gasped as she hung the dress on the closet door. She hurried over and pulled Hermione up. Now go hop in the shower and I'll bring your clothes. Now be quick about it."

Hermione sighed doing as she said. She walked out of her room and down to the bathroom. Opening the small closet she grabbed a fresh clean towel and put it on the rack before removing her clothes and getting into the shower.

888888888888888

"Stop pacing mate your driving my insane." Adrian grumbled.

"I don't even know why I'm nervous. I've been on dates with girls before, so why am I nervous?"

Adrian sighed as he got to his feet. Pulling his wand from his pants he held it at Terrence. "Stop or I won't hesitate to hex you and your bits off mate." He said seriously as Terrence came to a dead stop.

"So do I look terrible?" Terrence asked as he turned to face his best friend.

"Yes positively horrendous."

"I should change." Terrence said as he started to his room and was stopped. "Enough already. You look fine. Did you remember the flowers?"

Terrence nodded. "Yea they're in the kitchen in a vase. I wasn't sure if she had one or not."

"She's a girl, she has a vase."

"Hermione's not like most girls though."

"That is true she isn't."

"Who isn't?" A voice asked as two bodies flooed through the fire place dusting themselves off.

"Terrence's date tonight isn't like most girls." Adrian said. "She's smart and good looking and apparently an amazing snogger."

"Wouldn't mind a chance with that once your done with her Higgs."

Terrence glared at the young wizard. Always used money to get what he wanted and usually got it. "I don't think she's up to your par Malfoy."

"Oh really?" Draco asked as he took a seat. "And why is that?"

"She was in your year and she hates you."

"That could be numerous chicks." Marcus Flint said as he poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey.

"Well who is this bird?" Draco asked curiously as he took a glass from Marcus.

"Hermione Granger." Adrian said smirking as Draco choked on his drink. "What?"


End file.
